The present disclosure relates to a method and system for managing speech recognition settings using an interface, and more particularly, managing speech recognition settings for users having one or more accents. A spoken language at a location in the world, for example, can be used by a person to communicate with other people, to give commands to a receiving device, or to be translated into text by a device. Devices can include speech interfaces to assist users with a local language they may not be familiar with. Currently technology recognition software applications can use model formulas which can be attained by various means. In one example, interfaces can be command driven, where users can speak a predefined set of commands. Other interfaces allow free form of speech and attempt to interpret it and perform a set of actions as a result of speech interpretation with improvements as the application learns the user's language usage. Manufacturers or providers of such devices typically pre-set one language as a default, but provide the user with the option to change the primary speaking language if needed. Any language option assumes that a speaker voice pattern is normalized or typical for the chosen language.
Known speech recognition engines may include an automatic speech recognition (ASR) engine which supports multiple language recognition capabilities with a predefined set of assumptions. Typical speech recognition engines include training time for training a user's vocabulary where the application is trained to recognize words spoken by the user, to reach a peak of associating hits of the natural language of the user to the translated words.